


If These Aren't Pillows, Why Are They So Soft?

by Caelidra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Flustered Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelidra/pseuds/Caelidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as I love a sexy and confident Sans, I can't get enough of writing easily flustered Sans. So have some cuddle fluff with the dorky skele. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	If These Aren't Pillows, Why Are They So Soft?

Worn out from the time consuming project you’d been laboring to finish all morning, you decided that you'd earned some lazy couch time. No one else was in the house except Toriel puttering around in the kitchen, so you let yourself sprawl out on the couch and began flipping through the excessive number of cable channels. You tucked your non-remote-holding hand behind your head as you wiggled against the plush arm of the couch to get more comfortable for the coming marathon of mindless tv nonsense. You let out a coo of pleasure as you come across one of your favorite home improvement shows, and setting the remote aside you let yourself be mesmerized by the montage of wall smashing and tasteful decorating orchestrated by minor celebrities. Just as the first episode reaches the final reveal, Sans decides to abruptly sit on your legs, boney butt wedged firmly between your shins.

“sup”

“You're lucky you're lighter than you look, Bonehead. Otherwise I'd dump your scrawny ass on the floor.” Your playfully deadpan look is met with his signature shit eating grin.

“if i'd know you were gonna be such a _hard ass_ about it, i wouldn't have brought ya these,” he drawled as he pulled a pack of candy out of his jacket, waving it in your face. You snatch it out of his hand with a mock scowl, fishing around in the bag for a piece and popping it in your mouth. You pretend to contemplate the not-licorice flavor as you suck on it before giving a serious nod of approval.

“I accept your tribute. You may stay.” You manage to look down your nose at him for only a few seconds before breaking out of character and into a fit of giggles. He joins you with his own deep chuckles, and the two of you settle in for a marathon of tv, tossing puns and sarcasm at the television until the both of doze off.

* * *

 

You're roused from your impromptu nap by the sound of familiar snickering and subsequent shushing. Opting to ignore Alphys and Undyne, you instead keep your eyes closed to take stock of whatever situation you're in that's caused them to giggle at you in your sleep. A very noticeable weight laying on top of you answers that question fairly quickly. Sans must have fallen asleep on top of you, which is no big surprise. The problem is in the position you find yourself in. Your legs are tangled together, his arms firmly wrapped around your waist, and his face snuggled comfortably in between your boobs. You can't help but to huff out a quiet sigh.

Cracking your eyes open reveals the two trying to contain their laughter while Undyne aims her phone at you. When they realize you've woken up they have two very different reactions. Alphys, of course, immediately turned red, hiding her face behind her hands with an adorable squeak.  Awww. Undyne on the other hand, looks more like a puffer fish with the way she's trying to hold in her amusement. You consider flipping her the bird for a second, but you know if you do she'll be loud enough to wake even Sans. So instead you bring your finger to your lips with a stern glare and hush them with a hiss. They finally scamper off, snickering the whole way, and you let yourself settle back into your nap. You let your drowsy mind wander as you enjoy the warm body weighing you down. You're not one to turn down snuggles, after all. Plus, Sans’ reaction when he finally wakes up should be hilarious.

After snoozing for a while longer you wake up for good. But now you have to decide what to do about the pile of lightly snoring bones weighing you down. You can't stay on the couch all day, but he looks so peaceful you'd hate to disturb him. The tv has been muted, probably Toriel’s doing knowing the motherly monster, and you watch the silent images as you consider your options. Idly you stroke a finger up and down the bumps of his cervical vertebrae, enjoying the smooth texture, until Sans sleepily hums a happy little noise into your shirt.

Freezing for a second, you smirk as a mischievous idea pops into your head. Resuming your previous ministrations, you run your fingers gently down the back of his neck and to his spine, ghosting between the tops of his shoulder blades before moving back up and over the curve of his skull, earning a shudder and more drowsy murmuring. You can't help but to giggle at the cuteness of the sleeping skeleton as you begin to trace random patterns across his head.

This goes on for less than a minute before his arms tighten their hold on you while he nuzzles his face deeper into your cleavage, mumbling indistinctly. Your hand flies to cover your mouth as you snort out a harsh laugh and your face flushes red, whether from embarrassment or amusement you don't even know at this point. He stiffens almost immediately, and you realize he's finally woken up fully. It becomes harder to hold back your laughter, shoulders shaking with the barely contained giggles.

“You comfortable there, Funny Bone?”

“ohmygodimsosorry!” moving probably the fastest you've ever seen him, Sans practically throws himself off you, land on the the floor in a mixture of thuds and clattering bones. You look over the couch in concern, but he seems fine, staring back at you with a blue face and a shocked expression. That's what finally breaks you, and you burst into peals of laughter until you almost fall off the couch after him.

“Gosh Sans,” you manage to snark as you giggles die down, “it's a bit soon for you to be _falling_ for me!” The pun is enough to get a chuckle from him, his embarrassed grimace shifting into a more genuine smile, although his face is still flushed a light cyan. You finally control your laughter enough to offer him a helping hand, standing yourself as you pull him up.

“heh, you got me there kid. why, uh… why don't we go see what tori is baking. i'm gettin a little _tired_ of sleeping anyway.” He pulled his hand out of yours to rub against the back of his neck in a nervous gesture you were starting to become familiar with. You decided to spare him any further embarrassment and head across the house to the kitchen, follow the enticing smell that could only be Toriel's cooking. He trails behind you, trying to control his magical blushing before anyone else can see him.

You'll have to see how Undyne’s pictures of your unexpected cuddle session turned out. You could use a new phone wallpaper.


End file.
